The production of aromatic compounds is a multimillion dollar business. Millions of dollars have been spent on research to improve these production processes. This is because of the large scale economics that are involved. That is, even small improvements in these processes can add millions of dollars to the bottom line. Consequently, research is on-going to find new and useful ways to produce these higher value aromatic compounds.